All Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by atyourdisservice
Summary: Mike has made the ultimate sacrifice: eradicating his personalities to kill Mal. But the personalities are still alive, trapped somewhere in Mike's brain. Mal is stuck with the imbeciles of Mike's imagination in this never-ending Hell. But when Mal finds a rip in the cave that allows him to leave with full power, he doesn't leave alone, and more than one personality craves revenge!


All Mal could remember before waking up was appearing in Mike's (his, mine, ours, whatever) mind to find the smoldering remains of his beloved dark tower. Mike was standing there with his arms crossed with a defiant look on his face. "Wh-what did you do?" Mal shouted, so furious he stuttered. Something felt different, something about Mike felt more, independent. _I need to make sure I crush that feeling, and all of Mike's remaining confidence,_ Mal thought. But he had to focus at the current problem: his tower. " I did something that you could never have done. Why don't you take a look?" One of Mike's 'dream clouds' floated down, the ones I specifically told Manitoba to eradicate, slacker. It displayed a memory of Mike, Svetlana, Vito, Chester, and Manitoba at the top of his tower. _How could they have made it this far?_ Mal thought. _Those peons have barely any wits about them, especially Mike. That bug-eyed, boring idiot. I will enjoy destroying him and-_ Mal's thoughts were interrupted by seeing Mike press the button that destroys the personalities for good, along with exploding his beautiful tower. Mal's eyes widened in fear as he realized that he could disappear forever, drifting about aimlessly, slowly losing all thoughts of destroying Mike, his evil plans, or anything at all. Just a mindless, wisp of a personality. "NO! THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN! I WILL DESTROY-" Mal was cut off in surprise as he reached over to strangle Mike, a force field stopped him from getting any closer than a yard of Mike. Just as he made contact with the force field, he felt himself growing weaker, almost as if his soul, his dark and twisted soul was being slowly ripped away, like a coward taking off a bandage. He looked down at his hands in a helpless gesture and saw them begin to disappear. "N-no, you can't get rid of me; I'm part of you! If I stay in control, no one will ever mess with you again! You can't do this!" Mal tried everything humanly possible to persuade Mike to let him stay, leaving out the part where he sucker punches Mike into being his slave and taking over his mind and body. "Sorry Mal, but you're a part of me that I don't need." Although it was clear Mike wanted Mal gone, Mal could see in his eyes the tiniest sliver of remorse that he would be destroying his former best friend forever. Mal hoped that that could still count for something, but Mike turned and walked away to leave Mal to slowly disintegrate. "NO, NOOOOOOOOO!" Mal cried as the last of his essence was sucked away and everything went black.

Mal slowly opened his eyes from a deep sleep, which was of no use since his surroundngs were pitch black. Normally Mal loved the dark, but this was disturbing. Mal wanted to know where he was badly. He was confused; if he had been destroyed, how is he actually in a place? _Maybe I'm in Hell,_ Mal thought, which slightly amused him. _If so, I'll be running this place in an hour._ Mal was just formulating a planof how to destroy Mike in one hundred ways when he heard the voice of and old man not far away, almost as if in another room. Mal stood up weakly and walked over to a wall (he seemed to be in some kind of cave system) so he could eavesdrop. He again heard the old man voice:

"Why is it so dark in here? My back is killing me..."

Then a Russian female voice:

"Hush Chester, we must talk about the Malevolent One."

Well 'the Malevolent One' obviously meant himself, of course. And from the way the conversation was going, he would say that the two speakers were Svetlana and Chester. _Well at least I have some hope if those imbeciles managed to survive _Mal thought. Then he heard an Australian voice, probably Manitoba's:

"That wily dingo, I knew he was bound to show up sometime. He wont stay asleep forever, you know. We'll have to plan for what to do if he wakes up."

_So they know I'm here, but they think I'm still asleep. And they fear me. As they should._ Mal was pleased that they feared him, but confused. Where was he, and why were Manitoba, Chester, and Svetlana here. _If Australian slacker, gymnastics loser, and old crap are here, then Jersey Shore reject is probably here too. All so gullible and pathetic. Almost as pathetic and boring as Mike. _Mal thought. Sure enough, he heard Vito's annoying voice next:

"Aye, yo, even if he wakes up, what could he do? It's not like there's, like, another tower for him or something. He's got, aye, no power here."

_The peon has a point. _ Mal begrudgingly admitted to himself. _But that I still know 1000 ways to kill a man, so they better watch their inferior backs._ Mal was just pondering a peaceful scene of Mal slowly shattering Manitoba's knees, forcing Svetlana to eat meat (_That worthless vegan gymnast... I will kill her last so she can watch her friends die._), and more gruesome scenarios when he heard a variety of footsteps. Mal compressed himself in his corner of the cave-like wall, which wasn't hard because he had "inherited" Mike's usually useless scrawniness. He listened for a few seconds as heard the footsteps get farther away, and then walked into the room they were previously in. It was another cave-like room, with only a broken clock on the wall across from the entrance. But instead of numbers one through twelve, it had the faces of all of Mike's personalities: except it only had the faces of Manitoba, Svetlana, Vito, Chester, and Mike. In the space where an eleven should be was an empty space that looked like something had been peeled off of. Mal curiously walked over and, upon looking closer, it appeared that a small metal plate in the shape of Mal's face was silhouetted in the eleven space with words carved into the silhouette: _to honor the relief that the world will never be abominated by the menace that is Mal. __Well I would consider "abomination" a severe understatement, but who would dare put this in the radius of me? Where I could see it? And MURDER their sorry asses! _Mal was furious. Every time he was reminded that no one really wanted him around it made him even more malevolent. Mal threw a clock at the wall in frustration. "When I get out of here, I will slowly and painfully kill you, Mike!" Mal shouted to the ceiling, just in case Mike could somehow hear him. Mal didn't even care if the others heard him. And hear them they did. Within a few seconds the other personalities came running in, all huddled together as if they were afraid of something. _Probably me. _Mal thought. _They've always been cowards. _"Mal, friend, aye!" Vito said nervously. "So, I was just-" Vito was cut off by Mal shoving a shard of the broken clock at his throat, breathing heavily. "If you value your pathetic life, you will tell me what is going on." "Eh, don't do anything Vito, he'll do it anyways. You know Mal, if I were you, I would-" Mal swiftly pivoted to the right and shoved the shard to Chester's stomach. "You too, Senile!" Chester just shut up and cowered against Svetlana. "Mal, please, let us explain!" Mal was about to yell at Svetlana, but decided that at the moment, answers were better than blood. A conclusion that Mal scarcely made, but the information could lead to one more person shedding blood (_Mike, of course._). Mal dropped the shard and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. "When Mike pressed the button in your tower, all of us were teleported to this strange cave system that never ends. We will stay here forever, never get hungry or thirsty, and never die." (This last part disappointed Mal a little (okay, A LOT.), but he kept listening.) Svetlana stopped as if she were done, but she had barely explained anything. "That's it? We're just, trapped here for ever?" "Yes, it was very noble of Mike to make this sacrifice, though." Mal rolled his eyes so high that he had to close them for a moment. _Of course, Mike is the hero of everything, just because he's the 'base'. _"Well why does Mike suddenly get all the credit? Just because he's the 'base'? Think for yourselves, idiotic peons!" "Forget it, ya little weasel. You can't turn us on Mike. He's like family to us, unlike you," Manitoba said. "Fine, I'm leaving this dump." Mal looked around for another exit, but there was only the opening leading to where he woke up, and where the others came from. He faced the tunnel he first went through, gave the others a death glare, and left. _Worthless, pathetic, breakable peons. _For a few days, Mal wandered aimlessly through the tunnels. As much as he hated it, he was starting to get nervous that what Svetlana said was true: he would be stuck in here forever. It would be a little better if he had a friend. _I remember when Mike and I were friends, _Mal thought bitterly. _He would have helped me through this. No, the Mike you knew is gone. You don't need friends, anyways. _When he turned through the umpteenth tunnel, Mal started to panic. He was starting to wonder if maybe it wasn't worth it to get revenge on Mike. Maybe his work at being so evil and violent was all for nothing. Maybe he should never have challenged Mike at all.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be posted soon. Hope you like it, I really tried to describe the essence of Mal on this one. :)**


End file.
